


能感受到的 只有你（车段）

by LegoshixHaru



Category: Beastars（动物狂想曲）, ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: 狼兔
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoshixHaru/pseuds/LegoshixHaru
Kudos: 6





	能感受到的 只有你（车段）

雷格西疯狂地吻着，他要把这么久以来对春的爱意全部表达出来，以恋人间标志性的方式。“嗯……”他吻得有些太用力了，春轻轻喘着，闭上了双眼，对于这个很霸道的吻，她又是惊讶又是享受。雷格西和春鼻腔里喷出的热气在空中碰撞，扑在了对方的脸上，他们的心跳也同步加速。

春对自己有些吃惊：怎么反应这么大？

马上她就明白了：压在她身上的，是她的真爱啊。

雷格西的下面随着逐渐加深的吻而逐渐变硬，这是接吻的自然反应。他有点想把舌头伸进春的嘴里，但是这毕竟是他的初吻，毫无经验的他只是靠着直觉，万一舌吻的时候弄错了什么可就尴尬了啊。

况且，他已经不再满足于吻着身下的迷你兔了，他要更进一步。

就在被吻得恍惚的时候，春感觉自己被稳稳地抱了起来，然后被急匆匆又很小心地放到了床上。“小春，我们做吧。”雷格西说着躺到了她身边。春差不多恢复了意识，她满意地发现雷格西的裆部已经凸起了一大块，然后才想起来，他还是只处狼（？）来着。

“别急，雷格西我们慢慢来，反正我都是你的了。”殊不知这句话更加勾起了雷格西的性欲，他三下五除二脱掉自己的上衣，却感到更加燥热。春把手伸进他的裤裆，握住了那根发烫的柱体。“啊～比我想象的还大呢～”她用手套弄着，一阵阵快感让雷格西一点点失去理智。他一把脱掉自己身上剩余的衣物，春有点兴奋又有点担心地看向他高抬着头的阳具，估计……插得进去吧。这时，雷格西动手了。在白天，他只是欣赏了她的脸，现在，他忍不住要欣赏她被衣服遮挡住的身体了。他撩起她的衣摆，她雪白的胴体一点点展现在他眼前，简直是世界上最美好的画卷，比什么夜景好看多了，而他已经看过一次。就在他迫不及待地想解开她的内衣，探索他上次没看过的部分的时候，春微微挣扎了几下，嘴里还含混地求饶道：“雷格西……嗯……不要嘛……色狼……讨厌……”她当然不是想暂停这场好戏，而是想让雷格西精虫上脑，让他一刻也不要停下，她接下来只想享受，懒得去指导他该怎么做。

很明显，听从本能就好了嘛。

雷格西的爪子唰唰几下就扒光了春的全身，她胸前雪白的“年糕”（？）真是让他欲罢不能。小心翼翼地，他把爪子抚了上去，这次可是没有隔着任何东西，零距离接触。软嫩的手感让他稍稍加大了力气，他的下体也兴奋得颤动了起来。

“啊！痛！”刺痛春的胸部的尴尬情况和上次如出一辙。

“抱歉，小春……”

“嗯……没事，你要不要试试用嘴？”

“？？？万一不小心咬到……”

“傻狼……你舔就好了嘛……”

雷格西没有再犹豫，伸出长长的、粗糙的狼舌，开始“舔年糕”（？）。那口感好极了，简直引起了他的食欲，此时他极度感谢红狐医生。春更不用说了，爽到下面出现了明显的反应，那温暖、潮湿、柔软的触感在她的敏感部位缓缓滑动着，“你用力点啊——还有，弄、弄得快点啊……”春忍不住要追求更大的满足感。 直到雷格西的舌头都麻了，这场已经爽到不行的前戏才结束。他们终于要进入正题了。 归功于刚才足够的刺激，春的下面完全进入了状态。不过，急不可耐的雷格西实在太用力了，她感到一阵撕裂般的疼痛，这次，她的求饶可不是装出来的了：“呃啊——雷格西你不要啊——痛——嗯——”但欲火焚身的雷格西哪里听得进去？她性感的呻吟让他彻底失去了理智，猛地一挺，终于，他突破了她最后的防线——他们的第一次负距离接触开始了。

“呜嗷——嗯啊——”雷格西得意地咆哮着，一下一下地抽插，这感觉真是爽爆了。他野蛮的活塞运动越来越深入春，这次他的口水真的不受控制地滴了下来，不过他们俩都没有意识到。他的大脑充斥着原始的刺激，除此之外一片空白，只想着如何让自己更加满足。随着巨物一次次碾过小穴，它抽动得越来越快，雷格西挺进得也越来越快，快感简直成倍增长。

慢慢的，春的下面随着肉棒的摩擦而逐渐舒张开来，疼痛很快就消失了，取而代之的是她这辈子从未体验过的快感。雷格西的阳具毫无疑问填满了整个小穴，她又一次忍不住叫了出来：“哈啊啊……雷格西你太大了……好舒服……嗯、不要停啊……我要爽死了……”这次当然不是因为疼痛而叫出来的。但这时，雷格西的腰部有一阵温热、酥麻的美妙感觉涌来，他的潮水注入了他的柱体。他知道，他的高潮来了。不可思议地，他的肉棒居然还能再膨胀一点，一波波快感的浪潮冲刷着他，雷格西爽到说不出话来了，只是越来越用力，频率越来越快。“啊……哈啊……嗯嗯嗯……”春混杂着快感和疼痛的娇喘就像他的咆哮声的伴奏。终于，他浊白的体液猛地喷涌而出，因为量太多而溢出小穴。春就像被送到了天堂，雷格西更是达到了狼生巅峰。

“呃，太过瘾了……”春意犹未尽，“雷格西你怎么这么快就射了！人家还没爽够呢……”

“呜……我也没爽够，再来啊。”雷格西只停了不到一分钟，就又开始做活塞运动了。

春完全懵了——压着她的灰狼一点都没有软，难道，肉食动物真的那么能干？

不过这是件好事吧，她想。

不知过了几个小时，春浑身瘫软无力，下面都自动脱离了兴奋状态。在雷格西又射完一发的时候，她不得不喊停了。雷格西尽管意犹未尽，但是做到后面，他的理智也渐渐恢复了，于是他缓缓拔了出来。

他这才发现，他也累了。

把春放在自己身上，吻了吻她的嘴唇，“小春，晚安。”

兔脸贴着狼脸，春已经累得睡着了。雷格西刚刚合上眼睛，他也睡着了。

他们之间的第一次，确实都太累了。


End file.
